piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J Fan/Latest Pirates 5 news as of October 2014!
Arr! Feast your eyes on the latest of Pirates of the Caribbean 5, mateys! Recent whisperings and rumors seem to confirm that the fifth installment will be starting production soon and, as posted a few months back, is currently set to be released on July 7, 2017. Pirates of the Caribbean 5 will be produced by Jerry Bruckheimer and directed by Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg. What other news is there? Let's see... Official Pre-production starting? Though production is a fairly long time away, with shooting to begin early 2015, there are several signs that the latest adventure is moving forward. The first is a Twitter post made by producer Jerry Bruckheimer: :Had a great meeting with Pirates costume designer Penny Rose yesterday. Exciting to see everything begin to ramp up. Also, looking at Joachim Rønning's Instagram, it appears work has started around August (maaaybe September, and the directing duo had been scouting for a while. Are they in the Caribbean? Australia? Some other location found somewhere in the seven seas? Oh, questions, questions. Australia shoot? Whether talks or reports came first, I cannot answer, but will say that Pirates 5 is set for a Queensland, Australia production... partially because the news report posted by The Hollywood Reporter was shared on the official Facebooks of Roenberg (aka directors Rønning & Sandberg) and Jerry Bruckheimer Films. Unconfirmed Note: Almost none of the following have been confirmed by Disney or Jerry Bruckheimer Films, so take it all with a grain of salt. Geoff Zanelli Returns? For those who don't know, Geoff Zanelli was one of many who scored additional music on the Pirates films. Most of his contributions to the iconic scores were mentioned on another blog posted only a month ago...you may be surprised how involved Zanelli was in the soundtrack. Anyhow, a report came out (from Film Music Reporter) that that Geoff Zanelli would come back after four movies to score Pirates 5. However, for unknown reasons, the report was removed thereby putting this tidbit as "unconfirmed", or perhaps rumor as Film Music Reporter was the only website to cover the story. Javier Bardem as the villain? On October 14, 2014, according to TheWrap, it appears Captain Jack Sparrow may have a new foe with Academy Award-winning actor Javier Bardem "in talks" to play the evil Captain Brand, a "chief antagonist" in the new film. As previously rumored, Brand was a ghost bent on revenge against Captain Jack, who he holds responsible for the murder of his brother. But at the time of those tidbits reported, Christoph Waltz was originally rumored to play the villain, but Bardem is now reportedly in discussions. Now could this happen? One could say no because "multiple individuals familiar with the Disney sequel" have told TheWrap, not to mention that TheWrap's report says (and I quote): A representative for Bardem did not immediately respond to a request for comment, while Disney had no comment... seems fishy, methinks. Despite that, there is always the possibility of it being true until someone debunks it or if the report gets outdated. That being said, this might have been the second time Bardem was approached for a Pirates film... does anyone think this Blackbeard concept art look familiar to you? (wink wink) Returning cast members? According to TheWrap, along with reporting Javier Bardem's possible involvement in the franchise, Geoffrey Rush's role as Barbossa may involve him teaming up with Captain Brand. Other returning cast members mentioned were Ian McShane (aka Blackbeard) and Stephen Graham (aka Scrum), and quoting the article...there could be cameos from Orlando Bloom (aka Will Turner) and Keith Richards (aka Captain Teague) as well. There had been several reports regarding either Bloom or Richards, but of the two only Richards was the name heard more than once or twice - even when asked about Richards in one particular interview, Jerry Bruckheimer said "We'd love to have him back". According to ComingSoon, which covered TheWrap's latest casting news, the fifth film is likely to feature the return of Penelope Cruz (Bardem's real-life wife) as Angelica. Previous reports have also hinted that Orlando Bloom's Will Turner might also be returning to the franchise. Though bear in mind, as we're currently in the realm of possibility, some have potential in returning while others are left behind. Conclusion So tell me... Are you glad Pirates is heading to Australia? Do you think any of the above has any truth to them? Please leave a comment below, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear! Stay tuned for more updates! Category:Blog posts